There are generally known security devices for business or commercial buildings in order to protect property in the business or commercial buildings and prevent an intrusion into the buildings. Further, there exist service providers which install and manage the security devices.
Examples of sensors used in the security devices for the business buildings include magnetic sensors, passive-infrared sensors, and infrared sensors. In general, the sensors of this type are properly operated in the business buildings without any problems.
Namely, since no one is inside the business buildings after work or during the holidays, the security devices have only to detect intruders by means of the sensors. Furthermore, the business buildings are usually maintained under constant conditions. Specifically, since users in the business buildings usually close all of doors and windows when leaving the buildings or after work and the security devices are operated while no one is inside the buildings, the security devices are usually operated under steady conditions in the business buildings and thus can easily detect intruders.
However, the security devices of this type may not be suitable for household use when they are installed in residences, such as apartments or detached houses.
First of all, since such a household residence may not be maintained under constant conditions, it may be hard to detect intruders. Specifically, since residents are likely to be always present in the household residence, move at the inside of the household residence at any time during the day or night, and keep windows open particularly in the summer season, it is complicated to determine under what conditions an intrusion occurs, and thus it is hard to determine whether or not an intrusion occurs.
In addition, the household residence is not easy to install security devices or security equipment including the security devices. Specifically, tenants may not be allowed to install the security devices in their residence. Besides, although the tenants or other residents (e.g., residence owners) are allowed to install the security devices in their residence, the installation of security devices may cause a change in structure of the residence space, which needs to be performed by installation professionals or incurs huge installation costs.
In view of the above, a new security device for intrusion detection is needed which can easily detect intrusions even in an environment where it is not easy to detect the intrusions and can be easily installed with reduced costs.